The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Rose plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ESM R136’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Rose varieties with attractive flowers and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2008 of a proprietary Rose selection identified as Line 199, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Rose selection identified as Line 222, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in September, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by bud grafting in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since March, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.